fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ichikawa Sora
is the main protagonist and the leader of the Cures of Into the Future! Pretty Cure. She is friendly and trustable, but clumsy and forgetful. She is also loyal, who will never betray her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Present. Her catchphrase is "No, it's not reckless. It's what I'm supposed to do." when Eri says what she does is reckless. Personality Sora is a friendly, trustable and happy-go-lucky person, but clumsy and forgetful. Like most other lead Cures, she hates studying and prefers sports more. She is terrible at English and Math, and is much better at Science. She tends to call Sheila "old lady" when she gets really mad or is agitated by the villains, even though Sheila didn't agitate her and even though Sheila doesn't look or sound old. She is also always thought to be someone who doesn't know the difference between "old" and "young" by Luna when she calls Sheila an old lady. Appearance Sora has purple eyes and pink hair, both as Sora and Cure Present. In civilian form, Sora wears a lilac singlet under a long sleeved light pink shirt, knee-length jeans and pink and white sneakers. Her hair is tied into two low ponytails with lilac ribbons. As Cure Present, she wears a light pink one piece dress, with long feather sleeves, purple outlines, with long feathers at the right side of her skirt, and knee high boots. Her hair remains the same, but is longer. History Before Series Sora is the youngest of her family, but she is not the only child of her family. Sora has a older sister named Eri who is 10 years older than her. Witnessing a "meteor crash" Sora was sleeping one night, and was woken up by a small meteor like thing crashing into a forest near her house. She looked out of the window, but didn't notice a glow in the forest since she was very sleepy and tired. Since she didn't see anything, she thought she was dreaming, and went back to sleep. The next morning, she went to the forest where the meteor crashed, but did not know what happened the previous night. She noticed a glow and followed it and came to the middle of the forest. She saw a medium sized hole, and found a watch like thing in the hole. She picked it up and called her sister with her phone. Then she used the compass in her phone and found her way out of the forest. Then she went to her sister, Eri's personal lab. Eri inspected the the watch like thing, and pressed a button on accident. A portal appeared, and Sora was standing in front of it. Then a girl fell out of it and fell right on top of Sora. The girl said her name was Mirai, and said she was from the future and explained why she came to the present. She said the future was attacked by someone evil named Yuna, and she was told to go to the present to stop Yuna from creating a time machine to travel to the future. And to prevent Yuna from doing that, Mirai has to find the legendary warriors, Precure, to collect the nine Crystals that is used to make the time machine. Becoming Precure Just as Mirai finished explaining, one of Yuna's minions, Gary, appeared outside of the lab, and summoned a monster out of a card and a watch looking thing, similar to the one Sora found, but is black. Mirai recognized Gary, and told Sora to transform, but didn't tell her how to. Mirai then told Sora to wear the watch looking thing that is called a Cure Brace, and place a card at the middle of the brace. Sora put on the brace, but noticed that she didn't have a card, and then started running from the monster. Just as she was running, Mirai found a card in one of her pockets and threw it to Sora who caught it and transformed into Cure Present, shouting "Pretty Cure Future Charge". Sora said she was pretty bad at fighting, so she didn't know what would happen. Cure Present then tried her best and finished off the monster with Present Burst. More coming soon... Etymology Ichikawa (一川) - Ichikawa means "one river". (I gave her this last name because I couldn't think of anything else) Sora (そら) - Sora means "sky" (空). At Episode 2, Eri said that Sora was named Sora because their parents wanted her to be bright like the sky. Cure Present "The past and the future's hope, Cure Present!" Cure Present is Sora's alter ego. As Cure Present, Sora is more stronger, and independent, and also much more smarter. Although she is not the best, she still can defeat monsters by herself. Relationships Ichikawa Mirai - Sora and Mirai share almost the same personality, so they get along well. They both annoy Luna from time to time. Hikari Luna - Luna is Sora's childhood best friend. Luna and Sora is almost opposites, but they still get along well. Luna is often annoyed and worried about Sora, like how Eri is. Ichikawa Eri - Eri is Sora's older sister. Eri and Sora do not fight a lot, although Eri would scold Sora sometimes if she thinks Sora is doing something reckless. Trivia *Sora shares her voice actress with Kiryuu Michiru and Moop. *Sora is the first Cure to have a family member to know about Precure. *In CureCookie's fan made movie, Pretty Cure Wonderland, Sora was revealed to be a person who can scream loudly, possibly making people deaf. Gallery Coming soon... Category:User:CureCookie Category:Into the Future! Pretty Cure Category:Lead Cures Category:Cures